


Kisses All Around

by Ralkana



Series: Xs and Os ~ Kissing Meme and Cuddle Meme Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Happily Ever After, Kid Fic, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never imagined he’d ever come home to this — a husband, a child, a <em>home</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses All Around

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous requester, who wanted a goofy kiss. I totally cheated, because I wanted fluff. This is the sappiest sap to ever sap. Written for tumblr's kissing meme, and first posted [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/73192256213/17-c-c-because-i-cant-get-enough-of-them).
> 
> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.

 

Phil opened the front door to the sound of childish giggles and his husband’s deeper laughter, and stopped halfway through, doorknob in hand as a smile bloomed on his face.

He’d never imagined he’d ever come home to this — a husband, a child, a _home_. He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it.

Making his way through the suite, he tidied a little as he went. He picked a book up here and straightened a chair there, stacking the wooden puzzles on the low shelf where little hands could find them later. The shrieks of laughter and his son’s babbled joy continued the whole time.

“‘gain! Daddy, ‘gain!”

"Mwah!" Clint made an exaggerated kissing noise and then there was the sound of a raspberry being blown on a toddler belly and another helpless baby giggle.

Phil moved down the hallway and then stood at the open door of his son’s bedroom, just watching. Andrés and Clint were sprawled on the playmats on the floor, Clint in a pair of SHIELD sweatpants and nothing more, and Andrés wearing only a diaper, which meant he’d just gotten up from his nap, since he’d otherwise outgrown the need for them. Clint was tickling the boy, fingers light on his ribs, and Andrés was screaming with laughter.

Clint glanced over with a grin, unsurprised to see him, since he’d heard Phil puttering around, but then Andrés looked toward him, and Phil would _never_ get tired of the happiness that lit the boy’s dark eyes when he caught sight of either of his fathers.

"Papa!" he shouted breathlessly, still trying to squirm away from Clint’s seeking fingers.

Completely unconcerned about wrinkling his suit, Phil crossed over and lowered himself to the mat — slower than he might have a year or two ago, it was true. Andrés scrambled into his lap, and Phil brushed a kiss over his dark, messy curls, hugging the boy to him tightly as Andrés wrapped skinny arms around him and squeezed.

"Kiss!" Andrés demanded, raising his face, and Phil laid a smacking kiss on his lips, making the boy giggle. "Kiss for Daddy too!"

"Yeah," Clint drawled, still grinning. "Kiss for Daddy too. Don’t be stingy, Papa."

He leaned into Phil, who caught his lips in a quick kiss and hummed happily when Clint wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and held him close for a little longer.

Eventually, Andrés wiggled in his arms.

"Kiss for Goofy, Papa!" He held up the well loved and very scruffy Goofy plushie his Uncle Jasper had given him as a welcome home gift when the adoption had been finalized, and Phil laughed and pressed a kiss to the toy’s face.

"Are we kissing _all_ your toys now?” he asked, and Andrés giggled and nodded.

"That might take a while," Clint murmured with a glance around the room. Andrés had no shortage of honorary aunts and uncles, and each and every one of them loved to shower him with toys.

"That’s okay," Phil told him, smiling as Andrés held up another stuffed toy for Clint and then him to kiss. "Nowhere else I’d rather be."

**END**


End file.
